


This is the art of living with a ticking heart

by 3MarcMolin18



Category: Marvel 616, Marvel Ultimates
Genre: M/M, Self-cest
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 13:04:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7619203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3MarcMolin18/pseuds/3MarcMolin18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>这个版本的他不邪恶，或起码表面看起来不。不是个畸形的半机械怪物，而这点依Tony的经验而言可以归在“不是超级恶棍”这栏下。不，这个版本的Tony比他在镜子中见到的自己要更修长，棱角分明且体态消瘦，且皮肤极度苍白，接近于病态。然而除了这些，其他都完全一样——一样的蓝眼睛，一样灵巧的手，一样目中无人的，粗鲁的魅力。</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is the art of living with a ticking heart

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [this is the art of living with a ticking heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816824) by [malfaisant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfaisant/pseuds/malfaisant). 



> 这是malfaisant太太的同名作品的中文翻译，讲述终极铁人来到616的故事。时间线在Super-Man和AvX之后。对于那些对于终极宇宙没有概念的人，给一个背景提要，终极铁人的未婚妻是黑寡妇，但黑寡妇是反派，挟持了铁人，最后被鹰眼所杀。  
> 标题源自Shinji Moon的诗歌Advice From Dionysus，酒神的忠告，由于没有中文版本，所以我自行翻译了一下，非常适合Tony Stark。
> 
> 烧光你的桥梁，这样你就可用更结实的绳索重铸。  
> 伤害所有你爱的人，而后犯下一切罪行赢得他们的心。  
> 淹没在漂白剂中，直到天堂的光也比不上你燃烧的耀眼。  
> 将你的内脏掏出，给他们涂上你梦中的色彩。  
> 这是以跳动之心活着的艺术，是你将手榴弹扔出窗户，来说明无法言喻的那点。  
> 这是我毁灭你的方式。  
> 而这也是我让你得以存活的途径。  
> 为你自己挖一个沟，六尺深，  
> 将你所说过的一切，你无心表露过的一切，灼伤你的一切都深深埋藏，  
> 直至除了灰烬，你什么也不剩。

 

当另一个他刚刚来到他们的宇宙时，看到一个类似他五十个版本之前的盔甲的东西，Tony只能叹息，希望这个版本的他不邪恶。

“你跟踪我！”蜘蛛侠说，谴责地指向那个Tony Stark。他转向其余的复仇者们。“黑Nick Fury让他不要跟来什么的。”

“黑Nick Fury？”Carol好奇地问道，因为，当然了，在一句涉及穿越现实和平行宇宙的句子里，这当然是其中最值得关心的问题。

Tony的意思是，他们是复仇者，若是有任何一周无需面对互联维度的灾难，那一周于他们而言都算得上假期。这起算是标准事故了，甚至是 _无聊_ ，若是，当然了，没有牵扯到他自己。

另一个Tony耸了耸肩，胳膊下仍夹着那奇形怪状的头盔。“个人而言，我只称呼他为Nick Fury，但对于每一个他们而言。”他说道，而后露出灿烂的笑容，伸出一只手。“Danvers小姐，我猜？制服不错，我总说你会是个很好的超级英雄。”

这个版本的他不邪恶，或起码表面看起来不。不是个畸形的半机械怪物，而这点依Tony的经验而言可以归在“不是超级恶棍”这栏下。不，这个版本的Tony比他在镜子中见到的自己要更修长，棱角分明且体态消瘦，且皮肤极度苍白，接近于病态。然而除了这些，其他都完全一样——一样的蓝眼睛，一样灵巧的手，一样目中无人的，粗鲁的魅力。

另一个Tony执起Carol的手并印下一吻，即使她翻了个白眼。“对于一个指尖能发出能量波轰掉你的脸的人做出这个举动似乎并不明智。”

他挑起一边眉毛作为回应，但只是加深了笑意。“一如既往的美丽与危险并存，即使这一点我绝对未曾耳闻。”

Carol沉下了脸。“在你的世界里我没有能力。”

“嗯，没有。前空军飞行员，目前你是Rogers总统的参谋长。”另一个Tony说。Carol做了个鬼脸而Steve红了脸。

“总，总统？”Steve脱口而出。

“参谋长？”

Tony双手抱胸，感到头疼已经开始隐隐发作。“这已经表明了在你的世界里美国队长和惊奇队长涉足政事。”

“好极了！所以说你们这儿有酒吗？”

 

*

另一个Tony——为了省事，Tony决定在脑中叫他Anthony——Anthony绝对是个隐隐待发的麻烦，而最明智的举动就是将他送回他来的宇宙。但Anthony坚持表明他来此是为了善意的缘由，因而拒绝告诉他们他是如何过来的，以及他打算如何回去。

事实上，Tony可以把他丢出大厦自生自灭，但Tony对于让任何其他版本的Tony Stark在纽约自由驰骋的念头都惶惶不安，因此他将他软禁在大厦内。

“若是你和我有任何相似之处，你都不会容许我不受监控地在你的城市里游荡，因此我猜我得待在这儿了。”Anthony说，将Tony的想法公之于众。

Tony捏了捏鼻梁。“你打算回去的，对吧？”

Anthony举起一杯威士忌冲他致意。“没错，亲爱的，放松。我不会搞坏任何我无法替换的东西。”

另一个他的笑容总是牙齿与锐利的线条，这让Tony不禁好奇是否 _他_ 微笑起来也是这样，看上去像是马上要咬上他人的咽喉。他希望不是。他只将这样的表情留给特殊场合。

 

*

另一个Tony——Anthony的麻烦持续了一周，因为这人不肯回去，甚至不肯告知他打算 _何时_ 回去。事实是，他只是漫不经心地扬扬手，就继续在Tony身边闲晃，偶尔问起他在工作间里找到的东西的配置，或是在吧台喝一杯。

Tony疑心在那人喝空他的库存前他无法摆脱这个讨厌鬼（很难这样称呼一个和自己一样英俊的人，但他的确就是）。这是他可憎的财富与另一个他的肝脏的一场斗争。

天啊，他以前喝这么多吗？

对于复仇者而言，这是无所事事到令人惊讶的一周，没有世界末日级的灾难或超级恶棍摧毁纽约，甚至没有任何一架坠毁的喷气飞机。但Tony已有足够经验，可以判别这无非又是一场暴风雨前的沉寂；然而缺乏实在的威胁需要针对，他只能将警戒（Steve称其为偏执）用在他不请自来的双生身上。Tony没收了Anthony的盔甲，承诺将在他离去时归还，而Anthony只是耸了耸肩就同意了。哼。这个版本的他对于盔甲如此漫不经心的态度实在有趣。若是他在另一个世界，Tony绝不会容许任何人拿走他的铁人。但话又说来， _他_ 也不会似乎仅仅出于无聊就在其他宇宙闲荡。

因此Tony总是谨慎对待他的双生，尽管他没有盔甲，大部分时间都醉醺醺的，且据蜘蛛侠声称在他被困在那个宇宙时帮过他（顺带一提，那个孩子什么时候甚至有空被困在其他宇宙？）。毕竟，他仍是个Tony Stark。

但仍旧，其他人似乎都不如Tony对另一个他反应这么强烈，也许是因为他们无需面对 _另一个版本的自己_ 在大厦里闲逛的事实。

特别是格外情感外露的版本，鉴于这个Tony现在正字面意义上的缠着Steve。一些队员正坐在餐厅的台桌前用餐，Carol和Jessica Drew坐在Anthony和Steve对面，蜘蛛侠则从天花板上荡下来。Anthony一手环着Steve，椅子近到可以腿碰腿，他的一只脚压在Steve的上，正用总统美国队长的故事取悦他们。

“于是他就把那人摔到地上暴揍一通，一个盛大的收场，号角嘹亮，爆炸四起，然后他大喊道，‘你以为我头上的字母是代表法国的吗？！’”

Carol和Jessica爆笑出声，而Steve恼火地冲他微笑。“我绝不会说这种话。上天助我，我会先退休的。”

“助你？想想看当你的参谋长吧！”Carol说道。

“什么，Carol，你不觉得他很鼓舞人心吗？”Jessica坏笑着说。

“我不晓得你们，但‘美国是我的白宫’这句仍然是我的最爱，”蜘蛛侠憋着笑插嘴，“我决定重写遗嘱，把那句刻在我的墓碑上。”

“我绝不要余生都忍受这个，那些甚至不是我说的！”

Anthony只是微笑，那一瞬看上去像一只野猫，“哦，我认为你相当鼓舞人心，Cap。”

Tony对于那侵略性的挑逗和欲望的眼神太过熟悉，决定在当下过去把Anthony拽走，以防他被过度的鼓舞驱使。他勾住Anthony的手肘拉开他，并仓促地找了个需要讨论盔甲配置的借口将他拽去客厅。

“你能表现的更明显一点吗？”Tony在客厅里低声质问他，小心地保持能看到全员的角度而避免过于频繁的注视。

“哦，绝不及你，我认为。”Anthony答道，已经打算起身回到剩下人中间。“什么，你不会还在柜中什么的吧？”

Tony翻了个白眼捉住他的手腕。“谨慎行事和未出柜是有区别的。你不必这么 _明显_ ——”

他们的争执被Natasha和Clint的到来打断。他们的疲惫透体而出，尽管仍精准地控制着躯体不表露太多，Tony敢打赌他们刚做完一个神盾任务。Clint直冲三明治而去，而Natasha留在休息室里，拇指指向他们的方向。

“既然没人对客厅里有两个Tony Stark表现警惕，我猜这不是什么问题？”她问道，收到齐声的“不是”作为回应。她耸耸肩。

但在Tony身旁，他的双生立刻面色苍白，这是Tony第一次在那张脸上看到除散漫的魅力以外的表情。他退后几步，嘟囔了一声“抱歉”后就匆匆离去。

他害怕Natasha？

所有人都转头去看黑寡妇，而她神色好奇却仍保持无动于衷。“我说什么了？”她平淡地说道。

Tony皱起眉头去追另一个他，跟着他进入大厦中拥有最高权限的他自己的卧室中。他停在门口，看着他的双生坐在床上，面朝窗户，手肘支在膝盖上，沉默地凝视着地毯。

Tony几乎错认为这是他自己灵魂脱壳，随后就打消了这个念头，因为这很接近于魔法，而魔法是愚蠢的。

“你和那个女人尝试过吗？”Anthony在长久的沉默后开口。他的语调毫无起伏，仿佛他正在思索别的东西。

“黑寡妇？”Tony回想了下他和Natasha的交集，他们波折而错误的初识。“很短。没有结果，大概因为那时她还是恶人？现在看来很奇怪，但那是很久之前了——Natasha加入复仇者的时间几乎和我一样长。”

Anthony点点头，仿佛他正期待如此。熟悉的嘴唇扭曲成一个冷笑。“当谈了。她 _当然_ 会真的从善，在这个宇宙中。”

不知为何，这句话让Tony体内升腾起某种情绪，某种这句话中的暗示激起的不理智的愤恨。他的双手在身侧紧握成拳，声音中溢满并非有意的恶毒。“我们遭受过的东西比你能想象的还多。我们也失去过。我也失去过。”

另一个Tony Stark抬起头来，神态惊讶。他看了看他的双生锐利的肩膀线条，和紧绷的下巴，而后不带笑意地轻笑。“这不是场比赛，亲爱的。”

他站起身，阔步走向Tony所在的位置。他站在他面前，距离近到让人不适，仿佛一面奇异的镜子，而这镜子甚至不肯好好地映出他的样子。若Anthony是他的镜像，他的眉毛应当因困惑而皱起，他的嘴唇紧抿成线，而非他现在所见的这善意的，悲伤的微笑。

Anthony半阖的双眼瞥向Tony的嘴唇，停留地稍久了些，随后重新看向那双相同的蓝眼睛。Tony因突然而来的接近吞咽了下，脑海中的提议响亮回荡，但他并没有像他估计应该的那样退开。

他清了清嗓子。“你对我需要做出的牺牲毫无概念。”

“不，我不知道。”Anthony回答，将手抚上Tony的腰，将他们仅存的距离合实，拇指拂过他腹部硬朗的线条。他贴着Tony的嘴唇低语出那些话，近到仿佛要将那些词句灌入他的咽喉。“但你可曾想过，有东西可以牺牲是多么奢侈的事吗？”

Anthony闭眼吻上Tony，手掌捧起Tony的脸庞，另一只手则爬上他的后腰。这感觉十分离奇，但算不上史无前例，Tony这样想着，将Henry Hellrung的记忆抛之脑后。无需将似曾相识的感觉加上，让现在的事态（自慰还是乱伦？）变的更复杂。

Anthony尝着像威士忌。他中断亲吻去解Tony衬衫的扣子，手掌覆上反应堆。“你别说你没想过这个。”

“你不也是。”

他的双生看向Tony胸前的光芒却什么也没说。他的唇回到Tony的唇上，极度难熬的温暖，而他的手指在他的后颈收紧，将他拉近。Tony不知为何他容许自己被引导，因为这将自恋激发到了一种甚至对于他来说也过于危险的全新程度。相反的，他将手安置在另一人的臀部（ _他比我消瘦得太多_ ）并加深了这个吻。

他们接近床边，于是Anthony向后倒上床垫并将Tony也一同拉下来，迫使他不得不用手掌和膝盖支撑。但在Tony甚至能分辨出他们不再站着之前，Anthony已经翻转了他们的位置。Tony突然变成了那个躺倒的人，用手肘撑着微抬起身，而他的倒影跨坐在他身前，膝盖压在他臀部两侧。

一瞬只有他们那相似的喘息声在房间中回响，直到他的双生开口。“你真的想知道我为什么来吗？”Anthony后撤身体，仍旧假笑着，天啊，难怪那么多人恨他，要是他的表情也总是这么欠揍。“我好奇过怎么会有我不喝酒的宇宙。”

Tony挑衅地扬起下巴。“我戒了。但只是因为它几乎将我的一切夺走。”

“哦，亲爱的Anthony。”另一个Tony重新倚上来，露齿而笑，声音溢满情欲和苦涩。“你只能失去你本就拥有的东西。”

他将那口牙齿轻咬在Tony的喉咙上，擦破他锁骨的凹陷处，而他的手指忙着解开Tony的皮带，将裤子退到大腿。Tony解开Anthony的衬衫，在抵着他冲撞磨蹭时将手放在他的臀上。

“所以这是什么？对于谁有更操蛋的人生的补偿奖赏？还是惩罚？”

“二者择一，尽管我的确喜爱操和我面目相似的人。”Anthony说着突然后撤，手指隔着内裤按压Tony的勃起。“你觉得把头发染金如何？”

Tony挑眉，想了想少数几次他为了躲避他人追杀转入地下时将头发漂白的经历。“挺糟糕的，”他说，“金色不适合我。为什么？”

Anthony注视着Tony的嘴唇，看上去百无聊赖。“你会信我说出于好奇吗？”

“不。”

“那我猜你只好自行想象了。所以我们该怎么做这个？”

Tony探向床头柜，而Anthony摆脱了剩余的衣物，随它们在地上皱成一团。Tony拿出一个避孕套和一小瓶润滑液。“我不做下面的。”

“啧啧，亲爱的。”Anthony接过避孕套，将润滑液放在一边。“限制自己可不好。顺带一提， _你_ 在脑中是怎么形容现在的状况的？”

“我 _出柜_ 了。而且你就是我，所以你真的认为我会放过任何操自己的机会？”Tony说道，将脸上的嘲讽表现得尽可能的粗野。

“哦，然后什么，你就吸过一两根老二？可怜的东西。”他的双生用一个吻打断Tony未完的话，舌探入他口中，将他愤然的回应搅得粉碎。Tony回吻，吮吸入侵的唇舌，在感到一只手伸进他内裤并包裹住他的下身时呻吟出声。带茧的手指将他撸到完全勃起，而后一声无可错认的撕包装的声响，接着避孕套套上了他的下身。

Anthony将中心倚回双膝，在手上倒上润滑液后毫无预兆地将二指探入后穴。操，这就是他，不是吗，扭动喘息着用自己的手指操开自己？这就是Tony会有的样子（就是他的样子），绝望而难以描绘的堕落，而Tony突然无比清晰地察觉到他仍几乎着装齐整，而他的双生全身赤裸，双腿大开，跨坐在他身上。Tony认真地撸动Anthony的下身，而Anthony加上了第三根手指。

Anthony脸色潮红，被汗浸湿的头发在额上黏成几缕；当他觉得他已经扩张的足够时，尽管如此仓促的时间不可能已经准备充分但Tony还是由他去了，他扶着Tony的下身对准了他的后穴。Anthony缓慢地吞入Tony的勃起，嘴唇微张叹息出声，直至他完全地进入他的身体。

他的镜像的声音，在说话时，因掺杂着呻吟而断断续续。“你难道从未想过被一根老二贯穿时自己会是什么模样吗？你骑着别人时会是什么样子？那个人又会是谁？Thor？金刚狼？Thor会很大，几乎比我们能承受的还多，我总是这样认为——而且你当然会幻想自己和队长，我可以瞧见你看他的神情。他对你 _那么_ 好，你的队长，强大而善良而温柔，因为他知道我们是如何的易碎。”

他用手掌撑住他的肩膀骑他，在Tony的下体上上下抽插。“与我的队长毫不相似，哦不，我的Steve——啊——除非假装我是个脸红的少女否则他甚至不会让我吸他的老二。旧习惯，你知道，但也许你会喜欢？Steve Rogers毫不留情或克制地操你的嘴直到他射进你的喉咙——”

Tony呻吟着，因包裹着他下身的紧致和热度，也因在他耳畔呢喃的那些阴险词句。他用能留下淤青的力量抓紧Anthony的臀部，而每挺动一下，他都看着自己毫无羞耻地扭动呻吟的样子，眼睛半阖却从未紧闭，那锐利的湛蓝总是落在他身上。

他的双生的词句总是频率稳定，即使他用一种毫无章法而不间断的频率骑着Tony。Tony尝试稳住呼吸却失败了，听着他自己的声音在他耳边低语——他自己的声音，在另一人的口中发出显得既熟悉又陌生，不经他允许就呻吟地放荡而下流。

“又或者，啊，Rhodes？你和你的Rhodey的关系比我与我的更亲密。”Tony可以感受到他离高潮只有一步之遥，他的抽插变的更快更深，以致让另一个他淫秽的长篇陈词变的更断断续续。“也许你已经和他做过了。你会让他操你，不是吗，亲爱的？操，我——啊——快点， _快点操你_ ——”

Anthony随着Tony冲撞的频率撸动自己的下体，而他另一只手的指甲陷进Tony的二头肌中。他在高潮时身体前弓绷紧，精液落在Tony的胸腹上。他剧烈地颤抖，含着Tony下体的后穴绷紧，而这感觉太过强烈，欢愉掺杂着痛苦。Tony凌乱地冲撞着达到高潮，将声音闷在了Anthony的咽喉上——反正Anthony的呻吟已有两人份了。

他的双生瘫软在他身旁，在余韵中餍足而固执地不发一声。在重拾呼吸频率并组装好大脑剩余的随便什么其他功能后，Tony将自己清理干净，将剩余衣物脱下并扔在床边。凉爽的空气抚慰着他筋疲力尽的躯体。

在卧室的黑暗中，街灯的光芒与反应堆的光晕昏昏欲睡地落在Anthony过于消瘦的身体上。他看上去太过苍白，太过孤独。

他是否也曾看上去孤独如斯？

Tony徒然地想着另一个他比自己更值得安慰，而后沉沉坠入睡眠。

 

*

“所以怎么样？需要关于最新纬度穿越收发两用机的配置指导吗？”

“没事，好了。配置在你的盔甲中。”

“而我还准备好了面对你的固执。”

“令人惊异的是，我完全接受，鉴于这只是和我自己博弈而已。但你是怎么做到技术只有Mark七代却有可靠的宇宙传送机的？”

“这只是简单的反向操作一个我帮忙修过的机器。如果一个像神秘客那样的二流反派能做到，那么对我来说也毫无难度，不是吗？”

“…我丢给你的任何侮辱都会反弹回我因为你客观来说就是我，懂了。”

“你的才智同你的相貌一样优异，我亲爱的。”

“你不想等到队伍回来吗？他们过几个小时就会从荒原回来了，他们会问起你的。”

“我可不想要告别派对。他们足够走运了。就把我的问候带给Rogers，好吗？或者Thor，我不挑剔。”

“不。”

“随便你了，讨厌鬼。”

一个柱状的紫色能量漩涡在设备开启后出现。武装完备的脚迈向中心时，沉重的金属声在工作室内回荡。

“好了，这几天挺有趣的。别等太久了，你知道？”

“等什么？”

“等到拥有太多的负担变为将会失去的太多的负担。”

“别把自己喝死了。”

大笑声伴随着能量团消散。Tony深叹口气闭上眼，尝试将他的双生的形象从脑海中驱逐。一个微小的悲伤的笑容，让人想到一个走向绞刑架的人。

 _不可能有那么糟糕，你这可悲的混蛋，_ 他想，而后将Anthony的话抛之脑后。

Tony Stark给的建议总是这么烂。

 

End.

**Author's Note:**

> 文中提到的Henry Hellrung是一个扮演过Tony Stark的演员。  
> 感谢观看，欢迎同好。


End file.
